cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
K00002
I waked up on a Monday morning and was getting ready for school, my mom had made me some breakfast as usual. I went to school and had a normal day, some Math and English. After the school I went to my friends house to play some videogames, we had a great time. It was 6 PM and I had to go home for dinner. My parents we're going away till tomorrow so they had ordered a babysitter. She was there earlier then expected, 20 minutes before my parents leaved the house. We hugged goodbye, and when the door closed on them it all became quiet. The babysitter was kinda shy, even though she was the higher head. She said I had to go to sleep, one hour before I used to. I said "Why do I have to go to sleep this early? Mom always lets me go to sleep 9 PM." She told me that my parents wanted me to go to sleep early that day, to make it easier for her. I didn't belive her at all but I did it anyways. It was hard to sleep that night, maybe because I wasn't used to sleep that early but it was so quiet that night. To quiet I thought, so I thought that why not peek at what she was doing downstairs. I didn't leave any lights on because I didn't want her to find me not asleep. I looked down the stairs but I didn't see any lights on, so I decided to sneak down. I didn't find her in the livingroom so I went for the kitchen, she wasn't there either. I checked if the bathroom was in use, she was not there! I had checked every room on the main floor but she wasn't there, then I remembered... The second floor, I thought I was a dummy not to check there first. So I went up a floor, slowly up the stairs. I checked my parents bedroom but she wasn't there. I got concurned now, I couldn't find her. I thought to myself that I might have missed her somewhere obvious so I went to my room to go back to bed. I closed my door and layed down in the bed. That was when I heard a knocking on the door. I sat up in my bed and said "Hello?" but there was no answer, I thought that it was just my brain tricking me so I layed back again and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes cold sweating, I got a tear in my eye as I remembered. When I left the room I left the lights of, but when I came back they were on.. I looked over the edge of my bed only to see her lying there smiling with a creepy smile. I started screaming and got up from my bed and ran down the stairs, she didn't follow me but I could see her face everywhere I looked. I slammed the outdoor open and ran to my neighbour, they were home and asked me why I was so frightened. We went inside their house and I told them the story. They called the cops and when they arrived and investigated the house they didn't find her, we all went inside looking but didn't find anything. Then I went to my bedroom to check under the bed and I found a note. It said "Look out". The police draw the curtains open and there, outside my window sat the babysitter with a knife laughing. The policeman drew his gun in panic and shot her. I stayed at the police that night and the next day I met my parents. The policeman and I explained everything that had happened. We never had a babysitter anymore after that. Category:K Category:New Additions